Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Baldesreimxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Baldesreimxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Zonal Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 5628-10, not patented. The cultivar xe2x80x98Baldesreimxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this self-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Baldesreimxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Baldesreimxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Geranium cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Bright red-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selection in flower size and leaf coloration.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Americana Dark Redxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,307. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Dark Redxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium were taller but not as broad as plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Dark Redxe2x80x99.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Geranium did not have distinct zonation patterns whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Dark Redxe2x80x99 had distinct zonation patterns.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Geranium was slightly more orange than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Americana Dark Redxe2x80x99.